Wheelchairs are typically designed to transport a sitting person and so-called companion chairs are a lighter-duty mechanism having a similar operating purpose. Accordingly, both wheelchairs and companion chairs typically have leg riggings to support the transportee's lower appendages above the ground. Rollators are a walking aid and hence lack such leg riggings. That said, some rollators include a seat. This seat provides the user with a place to sit when that need arises (for example, when the user needs a break from standing or walking).
The basic design for a rollator is well established; a frame having four ground-contacting wheels and a pair of handles that the user can grip when walking with the aid of the rollator. Unfortunately, these deceptively simple design concepts are not always implemented in a fashion that well suits the needs of the expected user population. Persons who seek walking assistance can also present a variety of other maladies, infirmities, and conditions that can, in practice, interfere with their successful use of the rollator. Examples include, but are not limited to, reduced dexterity or upper-body strength, limited visual acuity, and reduced cognitive capabilities.
The rollator user population also represents a wide variety of usage patterns, lifestyles, and operating environments. Some users, for example, may only utilize their rollator within a fairly limited and constrained application setting while other users may need to frequently transport their rollators in a vehicle and more aggressively use their rollators in a variety of application settings.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity though are drawn to scale. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.